L'héritage de la guerre
by Avya
Summary: Après la mort de Ron, Hermione s'enfuit d'Angleterre et laisse son ancienne vie derrière elle pour se reconstruire ailleurs. Seulement, dix-sept ans plus tard, elle se voit obligée de fouler de nouveau la terre anglaise et ce, en compagnie de Rose. Comment mère et fille réussiront-elles à s'habituer à cette vie en Angleterre ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, voici ma nouvelle fanfiction qui me tient à cœur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
_

 **Disclaimer:** quasiment tout l'univers est à JK Rowling, sauf les personnages et lieux de mon invention.

 **Info:** Dans cette fanfiction, Rose Weasley n'est pas née en 2005/2006 mais en fin 1999, soit un an et demi après la bataille de Poudlard. Elle a l'âge d'être en septième année à Poudlard, tout comme d'autres personnages qui arriveront plus tard.

* * *

 _Il avait ses deux mains encadrant ses joues et il espérait capter son regard, cherchant désespérément à ce qu'elle l'écoute._

 _« Mione, je t'en prie, réfléchis-y plus longtemps.., la supplia t'il._

 _\- Justement, cela fait des semaines que j'y pense et je.. »_

 _Sa voix se brisa et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler jusqu'ici, furent libérées. Des larmes chaudes, traçant de fins sillons de peine le long de ses joues légèrement rebondies. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces son sac à main contre elle parce qu'il était à cet instant précis, l'objet symbolisant sa décision. Son meilleur ami souhaitait la retenir, elle lui échappait et il ne le supportait pas._

 _« On peut tout surmonter ensemble, tu le sais.. On a déjà vécu tant de choses.. »_

 _Hermione fuyait les iris suppliantes du brun. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait défaillir à leur vues, elle l'avait fait tant de fois.. Mais tout était différent maintenant, l'équilibre était rompu._

 _« Il.. il est parti Harry.. »_

 _Elle hoqueta d'un sanglot et Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serrait fort, contre lui, humant son parfum comme si c'était la dernière fois, plongeant sa tête dans sa chevelure dont il aimait tant l'ondulé._

 _« Et nous serons toujours fort, ensemble, je te le promets.. » lui chuchota t'il dans l'oreille._

 _Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de ce contact physique avec sans doute à présent la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais elle faiblissait. Elle faiblissait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait lui briser le cœur dans les minutes à venir. Alors elle resta là, dans ses bras, le plus longtemps possible. Elle aurait tout donné pour arrêter le temps, pour y rester pour l'éternité afin de soigner son cœur, cette plaie béante saignant au sein d'elle. Et sa main se posa doucement sur son ventre et de nouvelles larmes bien plus prononcées, s'écoulèrent._

 _Il ne s'agissait plus d'elle seule, ni de lui, ou de ce lien indescriptible qui les liait tous les deux._

 _La brune se retira des bras de son meilleur ami. Elle recula en tout de deux pas. Et cette fois-ci, elle lui accordait son regard chocolat. Il comprenait alors que la décision de la jeune femme avait été prise et qu'elle était irrévocable. Il comprenait qu'en ce jour, il perdait sa meilleure amie._

 _« Je suis désolée Harry, je suis tellement désolée.. » lui dit-elle._

 _Il s'avança vers elle, le bras en avant pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas mais elle s'éloigna d'autant plus et dans un dernier regard attristé, elle s'en alla dans un crac sonore._

* * *

« Harry.. » s'exclamait Hermione dans son sommeil agité. « Harry ! »

La jeune femme ressassait dans ses rêves un ancien souvenir enfui. Perturbée, elle attira l'attention de sa fille dormant d'un sommeil léger dans la pièce adjacente. Celle-ci à peine réveillée, vint s'asseoir dans le lit de sa mère et lui toucha l'épaule délicatement avant de répéter :

« Maman ! Maman réveilles-toi.. »

Hermione finit par se réveiller. Il n'était pas rare qu'en cette période de l'année elle soit en proie à ce genre de rêves et de sommeils agités, Rose l'avait maintes fois noté. Mais jamais elle n'avait osé lui poser de questions à ce sujet.

Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas normal qu'elles n'aient pas de famille, ou que sa mère ne lui parle jamais de son passé, de sa vie d'avant, en détails. Elle avait de temps en temps bien des anecdotes, un air nostalgique sur le visage de sa mère, mais rien de bien concret, aucun nom, aucun lieu.

Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose, elle le sentait, elle le savait. Et un jour, elle s'était promis de le découvrir, mais seulement, pas dans ces moments de faiblesse lorsqu'elle réveillait sa mère d'un sommeil agité.

Rose resta collée contre elle quelques minutes lorsque celle-ci l'attira dans ses bras avec un sourire à la fois doux et se voulant rassurant.

La jeune fille venait de noter le premier prénom échappant des lèvres de sa mère, un prénom pouvant la mener sur la piste de son passé. Harry.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Elles se retrouvèrent plus tard, dans la cuisine. Hermione venait de préparer le petit-déjeuner et elle accueillit Rose avec un sourire. Celle-ci s'attabla et versa de la sauce au chocolat sur son premier pancake.

« Mmh.. fit-elle en humant la délicieuse odeur s'élevant depuis son assiette.

\- N'est-ce pas ? » confirma Hermione en riant doucement.

Rose commença alors à manger, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle leva alors sa fourchette en l'air et parla la bouche encore remplie :

« Faudrait qu'on aille acheter des affaires pour la rentrée.. »

Hermione leva les yeux et fixa la bouche de sa fille avant de relever son regard sur elle. En temps normal, elle lui aurait sans doute dit d'avaler ce qu'elle mangeait avant de parler, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne s'en embêta pas et baissa son regard sur son thé, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Maman ?

\- Mmh oui ?

\- Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Rose.

Elle avait noté que sa mère n'avait pas réagit à sa proposition alors qu'en tant normal, elle ne serait pas empêchée d'ajouter qu'elle en profiterait pour acheter un livre en particulier. Leurs moment shopping étaient précieux pour elles deux et bien souvent, elles finissaient par passer des heures dans les multiples librairies croisant leurs chemins. Sa mère était une élève studieuse, même surement ancienne rat de bibliothèque, ça, elle l'avait bien compris. Et à vrai dire, Rose était un peu la même le plus souvent du temps.

« Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.. rassura Hermione avant de porter son bol à ses lèvres.

\- D'accord. »

La brune lui sourit et se servit elle aussi un pancake. Au bout d'un moment, elle ajouta :

« C'est juste que je viens de me souvenir que c'est l'anniversaire d'un ami à moi aujourd'hui.. »

Sa voix s'étant un peu perdue dans le vague mais elle se reprit bien vite en plantant sa fourchette dans son met.

« Oh, un ami qui travaille avec toi ? S'intrigua Rose.

\- Non, non plutôt un vieil ami. »

Hermione lui sourit, de manière à lui montrer que tout allait bien et que ce souvenir là n'était pas négatif.

Rose ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers l'avant-bras de sa mère lorsqu'elle sentait qu'un secret était présent dans la conversation. Parce que ce vieil ami, il faisait parti du passé de sa mère, elle en était certaine. Elle avait cet air si particulier lorsqu'elle parlait de cette époque là de sa vie et de tout ce qui la caractérisait. Elle était au courant de l'existence de la cicatrice sur l'avant-bras de sa mère, celle qui la qualifiait de Sang-de-Bourbe. Lorsque étant enfant, elle avait tenté de lui poser des questions à ce sujet, sa mère lui avait alors expliqué que de vilaines personnes avaient cru qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de posséder la magie parce qu'elle était tout simplement différente. Cette explication avait complètement chamboulé Rose qui, depuis ce jour, avait toujours défendu avec ferveur plusieurs cas discriminatoire.

« Naître un trente-et-un juillet, c'est la classe quand même.. continua Rose l'air quelque peu enjoué.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Hermione en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est en plein été, tu peux le fêter avec ta famille et tu peux inviter tes amis à la piscine ou à la plage..

\- Oh, là où il habitait, il n'y avait pas de quoi se baigner..

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Rose en espérant en savoir plus.

\- Non, d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir, la première fois qu'il a fêté son anniversaire, ce fut un demi-géant qui lui apporta son gâteau d'anniversaire en personne.. »

Hermione avait un air amusé sur le visage tandis que Rose afficha des yeux arrondis de surprise.

« Non.. vraiment ?

\- Eh oui.. sauf que son cousin a fini par tout manger il me semble.. »

Rose était prête à ouvrir la bouche et questionner encore et encore sa mère sur ce vieil ami, son anniversaire, ce demi-géant et comment l'histoire s'était terminée mais Hermione comprenant que sa fille en profiterait, se leva prestement et déposa son assiette dans l'évier. Avant même qu'elle puisse l'interroger, elle ajouta :

« Je m'en vais travailler, c'est l'heure..

\- Ah ? Déjà ? s'étonna Rose.

\- Oui, Holden m'a demandé de venir plus tôt aujourd'hui.. »

Hermione attrapa sa veste de tailleur et s'approcha de la cheminée de leur salon. Depuis la cuisine américaine où était encore installée Rose, celle-ci lui adressa un petit signe de main.

« Bonne journée !

\- Bonne journée ma chérie » répondit Hermione en souriant.

Et elle se volatilisa, laissant sa fille de bientôt dix-sept ans seule, dans leur maison pavillonnaire dans la banlieue sorcière de Boston. La jeune femme s'était installée aux États-Unis il y a maintenant près de dix-sept ans et jamais elle n'avait remis les pieds en Angleterre. Tout témoignage de ses origines anglaises se concentrait uniquement dans son accent encore bien perceptible. Elle qui, depuis, avait une peau légèrement halée grâce au temps bien moins gris et plus agréable de la côte Est américaine, elle qui, avait à présent un visage un peu moins juvénile.

Elle approchait des trente-sept ans à présent. Après de longues années d'étude et de travail acharné, elle était désormais l'une des chercheuses en médicomagie les plus connues de tout le continent et ses prouesses commençaient d'ailleurs à se faire entendre outre-atlantique.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine arrivée dans le bureau de Bryce Holden, grand directeur de toutes sections confondues du plus grand Hôpital sorcier du Boston sorcier, qu'elle se vit entendre une nouvelle qui ne la réjouit guère.

« Mlle Prewett, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre réputation vous a précédé et vous est, une fois de plus, très favorable. » lui annonça t'il derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. « C'est pourquoi, votre présence a été réquisitionnée de toute urgence en Angleterre. »

Hermione qui venait à peine de s'asseoir, sursauta légèrement.

« En Angleterre ? Je.. commença t'elle.

\- Il semblerait que vos connaissances pourraient aider l'équipe qui travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle maladie semblant à ce jour, incurable. Votre thèse sur l'existence et la ressource de la magie en chacun est selon eux, bénéfique à leurs recherches.

\- Que se passe t'il exactement au Royaume-Uni ? s'inquiéta la brune en fronçant les sourcils.-

\- Il semblerait que plusieurs cas d'extinction de la magie apparaissent chez certains sorciers qui restent sensibles à la magie sans pouvoir en provoquer. Il y a déjà plus de dix cas, sur une période d'un mois.

\- D'accord.. répondit Hermione, visiblement concernée par ce qui se tramait sur sa terre natale. Mais, je ne peux pas, je..

\- Vous n'êtes actuellement sur aucun projet depuis la publication de votre thèse, la coupa le directeur. Et ils ont besoin de vous en particulier. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser. »

Hermione resta interdite. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, elle voulut protester mais il se leva avec hâte et tous les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau s'empilèrent ensemble et s'envolèrent derrière lui lorsqu'il arpenta la pièce jusqu'à la porte.

« Bien. Je leur ai annoncé votre arrivée dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, l'informa t'il. Et, Mlle Prewett ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant que vous n'ayez réglé cette affaire. Je prends ma retraite bientôt, j'aimerais que mon successeur ait un parcours qui puisse impressionner. Une occasion comme celle-ci est inestimable. »

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant une Hermione stupéfaite mais surtout confuse.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Assise derrière son bureau, la brune détailla la pièce où elle se trouvait peut-être pour la dernière fois. Des grandes bibliothèques plus que remplies s'élevaient sur l'équivalence de trois de ses murs. Des tentures argentées, bleues et rouges embellissait l'endroit et tout le mobilier était à la fois moderne et traditionnel. Ce qu'elle préférait le plus était sans nulle doute la vue qu'elle avait depuis sa grande baie vitrée à sa gauche, donnant sur le grand parc bien entretenu de l'Hôpital. Elle ne voyait que de la verdure et au loin, un lac paisible et cela lui suffisait pour se concentrer en paix lorsqu'elle travaillait. Parce qu'elle en avait passé des heures ici et se dire qu'elle pourrait perdre ce bureau, l'ennuyait fortement.

Elle devait obéir à son patron et s'en aller en Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée combien même elle détestait cette idée. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait, il y aurait de fortes chances qu'elle soit promue à un autre poste et ce critère aussi était à prendre en compte dans sa décision.

Mais la décision, l'avait-elle réellement au bout du compte ? Il semblerait que non.

Alors ses pensées filèrent à toute vitesse, se demandant comment elle allait faire.

Elle pourrait très bien user de polynectar le temps d'y être et travailler d'arrache-pied pour boucler cette affaire le plus vite possible. Mais fallait-il encore expliquer pourquoi elle se cachait de la sorte à Rose, sa fille.

Hermione frissonna. Rose n'était en aucun cas au courant de son passé et elle devrait à coup sûr lui expliquer beaucoup de choses. Elle avait tant voulue la préserver, _se préserver_ , qu'aujourd'hui, elle devait faire face.

La brune savait très bien qu'un jour sa fille voudrait savoir l'exacte vérité, qu'un jour elle devrait tout lui dire mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait maintenant. A vrai dire, elle évitait d'y penser.

Elle pensa soudain à d'autres détails et très vite, elle se sentit submergée face à tout ce qu'elle allait devoir s'occuper pour leur arrivée en Angleterre. Sa tête entre ses mains, elle soupira longuement. Soudain, on toqua à sa porte et une tête brune s'afficha dans l'entrebâillement.

« Hey, je peux entrer ? Je ne te dérange pas ? La questionna une voix masculine si familière.

\- Non, non, viens entre ! »S'exclama Hermione en se levant.

Elle contourna alors son grand bureau en bois pour arriver jusqu'au nouveau venu et celui-ci vint la prendre dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Du bout de son index, il remit l'une des mèches rebelles de la brune derrière son oreille, d'une façon tendre et familière, un geste qui lui appartenait bien à lui, une habitude qu'il avait depuis le début de leur relation.

« Monsieur Dubois, que me vaut se plaisir ? Se languit-elle, ses deux bras encerclant sa taille.

\- Mmh, je venais vérifier que ma tendre petite amie se portait bien, car je sais bien qu'elle a tendance à s'oublier en se noyant dans son travail.. » lui dit-il à la fois avec un sourire en coin et une moue préoccupée.

Ladite petite-amie se haussa alors sur la pointe de ses pieds et vint déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle passa l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure brune légèrement en bataille et plongea son regard dans celui chocolat de l'homme en face d'elle.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente.. soupira t'elle, bien que légèrement amusée.

\- Moi aussi », avoua t'il.

En face d'Hermione se tenait Olivier Dubois. capitaine et gardien de l'équipe des Flaquemare, l'une des plus vieilles équipes de la ligue rassemblant les treize meilleures équipes de Quidditch du Royaume-Uni et d'Irlande. A deux doigt de prendre sa retraite de joueur professionnel, il approchait de ses quarante-et-un an à présent et seul son physique bien plus développé au niveau de sa musculature depuis Poudlard ainsi que quelques rides, témoignaient de son âge avancé pour un joueur professionnel. Il avait gardé son sourire charmant, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux chocolats et son regard affectueux et possédait également une fine cicatrice sur sa joue droite, datant de la bataille de Poudlard.

Jamais Hermione n'avait pensé le croiser ici, à Boston, bien des années après qu'elle ait quitté l'Angleterre. Elle qui n'était pas très fan de Quidditch, elle n'avait jamais réellement suivit les exploits du jeune Dubois outre-atlantique et elle n'avait, honnêtement plus pensé à lui depuis son arrivée ici.

Et pourtant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un jour ils se croisèrent dans les rues pavées du quartier préféré de la brune à Boston, entourés de moldus. Lui, accompagné de sa jeune sœur habitant ici et elle, avec Rose.

Il ne suffit pas longtemps à Olivier pour comprendre qui était Rose et de prendre son courage à deux mains pour accoster Hermione qui, au début, l'évita comme la peste.

Alors il prit patience et sans savoir pourquoi, il souhaita plus que tout lui parler et se lier avec elle. Et cela fut chose faite après quelques semaines à venir l'importuner à son bureau ou à la sortie de l'Hôpital. Il lui promis alors de ne rien dire à Rose de leur passé et sa présence rendit bien service à Hermione qui pouvait enfin présenter à sa fille un vieil ami à elle.

Et tandis qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris le temps de se lier lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en Angleterre, ils se découvrirent, ici. En plusieurs après-midi dans un parc, plusieurs rendez-vous, puis dîners et enfin en de longues soirées.. Hermione se rendit compte que la présence du brun à ses côtés lui était bénéfique pour extérioriser tout ce qu'elle avait gardé toutes ces années et même si elle ne se livrait pas entièrement à lui, elle avait fait un énorme travail sur elle-même depuis qu'elle avait accepté la présence d'Olivier Dubois dans sa vie.

Au même moment, elle l'aidait, elle aussi, à reprendre goût à la vie, à l'affection et à l'amour. Lui qui avait perdu sa fiancée durant la bataille de Poudlard, il n'avait jamais réussi à se lier à quelqu'un d'autre ou se livrer à quiconque depuis ce jour-là.

Finalement ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre alors que personne n'aurait misé sur cette combinaison.

Et aujourd'hui, si Hermione n'avait pas aussi mal pris la nouvelle qu'elle devait repartir en Angleterre, c'était sans nulle doute grâce au long travail qu'elle avait fait avec Olivier, en acceptant cette petite part de son passé entrer dans sa vie.

« On me demande d'aller en Angleterre pour le travail, commença Hermione, toujours collée contre lui. Pour une durée indéterminée.. »

Olivier haussa haut ses sourcils, surpris que la jeune femme soit aussi calme avec l'information qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Et comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda t'il.

\- Effrayée. »

Il resserra son emprise sur elle et elle cacha son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle ne pleurait pas mais ses soupires en disaient long.

« Comment je vais faire pour annoncer tout ça à Rose.. » commença t'elle. « Comment je vais faire pour revenir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comment je vais pouvoir régler cette affaire sans en croiser un ? »

Hermione paniquait, trop de questions la tourmentait et Olivier se décala alors légèrement et lui attrapa doucement son menton entre ses doigts pour l'inviter à rencontrer ses iris réconfortantes.

« Hey, ça va aller.. Ça va aller Mione.. »

Elle tressaillit à l'entente de ce surnom, ayant soudainement l'image d'Harry s'affichant dans son esprit.

« On va réussir tout ça ensemble. Je t'accompagnerais, je te protègerais.. » essaya t'il de la rassurer.

Elle s'accrochait à son regard comme si il était son rocher, à présent. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre qu'un appui, un soutient dans cette épreuve qui, elle savait, allait être des plus compliquées.

« Je.. je pourrais peut-être prendre du polynectar ? Un temps ? » essaya t'elle.

Olivier eut une moue perplexe et c'est les sourcils froncés qu'il ajouta :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée..

Je ne peux pas revenir tel que je suis comme ça, d'un coup.. murmura t'elle. Même si j'ai changé mon nom de famille ici, ils me reconnaitront et en l'espace de quelques minutes j'aurais la presse se bousculant à ma porte.. »

Le brun ne dit rien, reconnaissant la logique de sa petite-amie. Elle n'avait pas tord, mais toujours était-il qu'il savait qu'un jour elle devrait faire face à tout cela. Alors d'un ton doux, sachant qu'il allait sans doute la bousculer un peu dans ses retranchements, il lui fit :

« Tu devrais peut-être prendre cette occasion pour aller de l'avant, te pardonner et régler tout ce qui te trame depuis tout ce temps, Hermione.. »

La jeune femme le regarda intensément face à sa tirade et elle se raidit. Olivier pouvait presque observer au fond de ses iris combien ses méninges étaient en pleine action, il pouvait voir son tourment dans le fond de ses yeux. Et elle les baissa, le privant de ce regard chocolat qu'il aimait tant. Elle posa sa joue contre son torse et soupira. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, de longues minutes. L'un sachant qu'il devrait être un soutient infaillible pour sa douce dans les semaines à venir, l'autre comprenant que son destin prenait une nouvelle tournure bien moins confortable qu'elle espérait.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as pratiquement pas parlé depuis hier.. » s'inquiéta Rose.

Hermione était assise dans son sofa, un bouquin dans ses mains. Les cheveux remontés en un chignon quelque peu défait, elle lisait à la lueur d'une lampe d'appoint. Rose l'avait alors observé de longues minutes, assise en face d'elle avec son propre livre. Elle avait remarqué que sa mère ne lisait plus depuis un certain temps mais qu'elle était dans de profondes pensées.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu agir de la sorte, c'était lorsqu'elles avaient rencontré Olivier en ville il y a maintenant trois ans. Cela faisait deux jours que sa mère était ailleurs et Rose s'impatientait.

Hermione la regarda, un moment, avant de lui dire :

« Nous allons t'en parler avec Olivier lorsqu'il arrivera..

\- Oli doit venir ? S'étonna Rose en se redressant légèrement.

\- Oui, il a juste un peu de retard, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Rose souriait, elle aimait beaucoup Olivier et encore plus de voir sa mère heureuse dans ses bras. Alors, à l'annonce qu'ils allaient lui parler de quelque chose sans doute important ensemble, elle ne pouvait que trépigner sur place. Elle essaya de glaner quelques informations..

« Je vais avoir un petit frère ? s'exclama t'elle d'un ton enjoué avant de voir l'air interloqué d'Hermione. Ah, non, alors si ce n'est pas ça... Il t'a enfin demandé en mariage ? »

La brune risqua de s'étouffer un instant avec son thé chaud qu'elle reposa à ses côtés. Son regard alerte et légèrement sidéré ne quittait pas des yeux sa fille quand soudain, on frappa à leur porte.

Rose se leva avec énergie, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et sa mère se précipita de lui dire :

« Rose, ce n'est absolument pas ça alors tu te tais d'accord ? »

Sa fille hocha silencieusement de la tête et lui lança un clin d'œil avant d'aller ouvrir à leur invité. Elle enlaça chaudement Olivier après l'avoir fait entrer et lui glissa dans l'oreille :

« Maman m'a dit que vous allez m'annoncer quelque chose, j'espère pour vous monsieur que c'est un bébé ou des fiançailles ! »

Rose essayait faussement de l'intimider et de l'influencer, un air amusé dans le fond des yeux. Mais Olivier, d'abord surpris, ne se laissa pas impressionné.

« Si un jour on fait tout ça, on le fera dans ton dos tu le sais bien.. » lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui tira alors la langue et ils vinrent jusqu'au salon où Hermione accueillit le brun avec un sourire à la fois tendre et gêné. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

Rose s'assit en face d'eux, remplie d'excitation mais aussi d'appréhension. Elle avait bien tenté de faire de l'humour mais elle savait très bien que sa mère avait un air grave sur le visage depuis ces deux jours.

« Rose, commença Hermione. On m'envoie en Angleterre pour du travail avec à la clé, le poste du Dr Holden. »

La rouquine haussa haut ses sourcils avec une expression enjouée sur le visage.

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial, je suis contente pour toi ! s'exclama t'elle.

\- Le soucis Rose, c'est que ça va surement prendre du temps, continua Olivier.

\- On va devoir déménager en Angleterre un moment, affirma Hermione. Mais on reviendra juste après.. »

Rose avait maintenant un air beaucoup plus sérieux sur le visage, elle comprenait les conséquences de ce déménagement. Elle allait devoir quitter tous ses amis ainsi que Salem, son école de magie qu'elle aimait tant. La rouquine serait obligée de quitter sa vie d'ici, même si ce n'était que pour un temps. La dernière année est la plus importante à ses yeux et voici que tous ses plans s'écroulaient. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir aller au bal avec Sam Hopkins, ni pouvoir raconter tous les soirs ses mésaventures à ses meilleures amies Elsie et Piper. Rose n'allait plus revoir sa seconde maison, Salem, qu'elle comptait quitter en beauté à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment gérer cette frustration qui naissait en elle. Devait-elle se sentir en colère après sa mère ou après le Dr Holden ? Elle releva son regard grave sur la brune qui, elle le pressentait, ne lui avait pas tout dit.

« Une fois en Angleterre, tu iras à Poudlard, déclara sa mère.

\- Poudlard ?

\- L'école de magie du Royaume-Uni, c'est là où nous sommes allés » expliqua Olivier.

Rose se redressa. Elle semblait commencer à comprendre qu'ils allaient partir sur les traces du passé de sa mère. Elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait en apprendre beaucoup sur elle dans cette école et sa curiosité l'emporta quelque peu sur cette frustration qui la tramait.

« Mais tu ne devras pas parler de moi, ajouta Hermione. Je vais d'ailleurs prendre du polynectar lorsque nous serons en Angleterre et tu devras faire comme si c'était normal. »

Rose eut une moue inquiète et légèrement mécontente. Elle observa Olivier qui, lui aussi, ne semblait guère ravi à ce qu'Hermione venait de dire.

« Pourquoi tu vas prendre du polynectar ? C'est interdit d'en prendre à plusieurs reprises comme cela.. s'outragea quelque peu Rose.

Parce que je souhaite être discrète là-bas, avoua Hermione en se passant une main sur le visage. Je.. j'ai un passé là-bas, je pense que tu l'as compris et, j'aimerais que mon passé reste là où il est et ne pas revenir en tant qu'Hermione Gr.. »

Hermione se tut, soudainement. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement, comprenant qu'elle venait d'en dire trop. Olivier lui, jeta un regard inquiet à Rose, puis à sa compagne.

« Hermione quoi ? Releva Rose s'étant redressée. Maman, dis moi la vérité, maintenant. »

Rose souhaitait en finir avec tous ces secrets et elle sentait que sa mère était enfin sur le point d'être obligée de tout lui dire. Alors Hermione s'avança dans le sofa et s'assit d'une manière différente, le dos raide, les mains jointes. Elle leva les yeux vers sa fille et sembla un instant réfléchir à comment elle allait lui avouer tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Son cœur frappait fort au sein de sa poitrine et Olivier, d'un geste rassurant, lui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Comme je te l'ai dit Rose, j'ai un passé en Angleterre.. Et avant de m'appeler Hermione Prewett, je m'appelais Hermione Granger. »

Elle marqua une pause, tandis que Rose se taisait, attendant la suite.

« Je suis enfant de parents moldus comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Mais à mes dix ans j'ai reçu la visite d'une sorcière, Minerva McGonagall, m'annonçant que j'étais sorcière et que j'avais ma place à l'école de magie Poudlard. Là, j'ai suivi ma scolarité en compagnie de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. »

Un voile de tristesse venait de passer devant ses yeux à l'évocation des noms de ses anciens meilleurs amis et Olivier lui pressa légèrement l'épaule en signe de soutient.

« On ne l'enseigne pas beaucoup ici, mais durant ma scolarité et même avant, il y avait un Mage Noir du nom de Voldemort qui sévissait au Royaume-Uni. C'est durant ma scolarité qu'il a fait son grand retour et qu'il a été vaincu, lors de ma septième année, par Harry, précisa t'elle.

\- Par Harry, mais aussi un gros effort collectif et surtout le soutient infaillible de ta mère et de Ron Weasley » rectifia Olivier.

Rose acquiesça, assez étourdie par ces révélations. Elle semblait comprendre enfin que le passé de sa mère n'avait pas été très joyeux et elle s'inquiéta, comprenant qu'elle avait du vivre dans la peur durant un certain temps.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa mère était bien plus une personne de valeur et remplie de courage qu'elle ne le pensait déjà à la base.

Hermione, elle, partait en arrière, dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds, avec tristesse et nostalgie.

« Lorsque la guerre fut terminée, commença Hermione la voix légèrement tremblante. Ton père et moi nous sommes mis ensemble et un an après, tu arrivais. »

Rose haussa les sourcils, les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère lui parlait que très rarement de son père et le peu qu'elle lui disait, était toujours dit avec une émotion intense.

« Mais.. Quelques Mangemorts n'avaient pas encore été enfermés et ton père, Auror, fut leur cible un soir alors que nous dinions. J'ai.. j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, mais il fut tué dans l'attaque en nous protégeant. »

Rose pleurait silencieusement à présent mais ne bougeait pas, attendant la fin de l'histoire.

« Tu étais encore dans mon ventre lorsque tout cela s'est passé et après son enterrement, j'ai décidé de tout abandonner derrière moi et de reconstruire ma vie loin de l'Angleterre, avoua la brune. J'ai pris le nom de ta grand-mère paternelle avec son accord et j'ai essayé de tout oublier. »

Un long silence vint s'installer suite à tout ce qu'Hermione venait de dire et au bout d'un moment, Rose s'approcha d'elle. Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une et l'autre avec tendresse et amour. Elles pleurèrent, toujours silencieusement tandis qu'Olivier restait en arrière, leur laissant ce moment à toutes les deux.

« Je suis tellement désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit plus tôt » s'excusa Hermione.

Rose pleura un peu plus, fourrant son visage dans la chevelure brune de sa mère. Divers sentiments la traversait à cet instant. Une énorme frustration se mélangeait à un profond amour pour sa mère, tout comme une énorme tristesse et un sentiment de manque vis à vis de ce père absent qu'elle avait toujours senti.

« Tu m'en veux ?

\- Oui, répondit Rose. Mais.. mais je comprends. »

Elles restèrent un long moment, ainsi, dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparèrent. Olivier leur donna à chacun un mouchoir et Rose finit par prendre la parole.

« C'est à moi de parler maintenant » réclama t'elle.

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent et Hermione serra la main d'Olivier dans la sienne. Rose, tout comme sa mère un peu plus tôt, sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'annoncer ce qu'elle comptait leur dire.

« Je, je pense que tu aurais dû me dire tout ça bien plus tôt, commença t'elle. Même si je comprends que ça peut être douloureux, je méritais de savoir et.. je mérite toujours de savoir plus de détails. »

Hermione hocha la tête, de nouveau, un air désolé sur le visage.

« J'aimerais que jusqu'à ce qu'on aille là-bas, tu me dises plus de choses sur ton passé, mes origines, Poudlard, Harry et Ron, la guerre.. énuméra t'elle. Je veux que tu me dises tout.

\- Nous te dirons tout, affirma Hermione.

\- Mais attends-toi à ce que ce soit difficile à entendre » ajouta Olivier

Rose acquiesça à son tour et sembla soudain se souvenir d'un détail.

« J'aimerais qu'au bout d'un certain temps, tu cesses d'utiliser le polynectar.. Quand tu te sentiras prête, j'aimerais que tu te dévoiles et accepte que Hermione Pr.. Hermione Granger existe. »

Hermione regarda sa fille longuement et Rose put aisément lire le tourment qui se tramait en sa mère à ce moment-là. Olivier caressa le dessus de la main de sa douce avec son pouce, d'un geste tendre, bien content qu'il ne soit pas le seul à penser qu'Hermione devait profiter de cette occasion pour régler tout cela.

« Quand partons-nous ? S'enquit finalement Rose.

\- Nous devons y être dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, précisa Hermione.

\- Alors nous avons encore une semaine pour nous préparer » conclut la rouquine.

* * *

 _Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les reviews encouragent toujours :)_

 _Avya._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous, voici le second chapitre, je m'excuse pour le léger retard mais j'ai eu un petit contre-temps.  
_

 _Un grand merci à Claireambre et Maxine3482 pour leurs reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça me motive :)  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2._

Rose était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, un paquet de photos s'empilant dans ses mains. Son regard passait allégrement d'un cliché à un autre avec un air nostalgique et bien quelques fois, un rire. Plusieurs cartons de déménagement s'empilaient dans sa chambre, comme dans toute la maison depuis maintenant quelques jours. Olivier leur avait bien dit de n'emporter que le minimum car cette propriété resterait en leur possession durant leur absence. Il savait surtout combien la mère et la fille possédaient de livres et de vêtements.

Mais faire le tri dans ses affaires n'était pas si simple que cela. C'était l'occasion de retomber sur des souvenirs qu'on avait mis au fond d'un tiroir, sur de vieux bouquins dont on a jamais eu le temps de lire la fin, sur une écharpe datant de sa première année scolaire.

Au final, s'attarder sur certains détails, certains passages de sa vie construite sur le sol américain, faisait prendre un temps important aux deux femmes.

Mais c'est au bout du quatrième jour après avoir pris la décision de revenir sur au Royaume-Unis, que Hermione passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte en bois de la chambre de sa fille.

« Je vais sur Finnick Road pour quelques courses, tu m'accompagnes ? Lui demanda t'elle.

\- J'arrive ! »

Rose sauta à pieds joints sur le parquet et s'empressa d'enfiler un t-shirt par dessus le haut de son maillot de bain. Elle avait essayé de profiter au maximum du grand soleil de ce chaud été pour arriver en Angleterre la peau halée. Rose ne savait pas très bien si cela allait fonctionner. Après tout, sa peau blanche ne se nuançait que de rouge lorsqu'elle n'y faisait pas attention, mais elle gardait tout de même dans un recoin de sa tête quelques sorts temporaires pouvant aider sa peau à se teinter de la couleur qu'elle souhaiter avoir.

La jeune fille ne savait pas très bien si elle devait faire attention à ce genre de détails. Elle le faisait, ici, aux États-Unis mais ne paraitrait-elle pas fausse, sur le sol anglais ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait là-bas, de la mentalité de la communauté sorcière y vivant jusqu'aux coutumes locales.

Puis faire attention à son apparence était encore quelque chose de nouveau chez elle qui commençait tout juste à s'accepter physiquement. Son corps changeait, elle ne pouvait le nier et les hormones accompagnant sa puberté n'arrangeaient en rien l'image qu'elle avait de soit.

Ses cheveux un peu trop broussailleux avaient été domptés en quelques coups de baguette et par l'utilisation de shampoings spéciaux, mais elle n'assumait pas encore ses joues un peu trop arrondies à son goût, ses taches de rousseur s'éparpillant partout sur ses pommettes et son nez puis ses yeux étaient un peu trop grands à son goût.

Elle savait que ces détails et ces complexes ne devraient pas l'affecter à ce point mais elle était une adolescente et comme tout adolescente qui se respecte, elle était en guerre contre certains points de son corps. Et ce n'était pas ses plus proches amies qui allaient l'aider à mieux se sentir dans sa peau car elles avaient toutes les deux des origines vélanes.

Elsie et Piper l'attendaient d'ailleurs chez leur glacier préféré suite à une rapide correspondance entre Rose et elles grâce au conduit de cheminées. Les jumelles étaient assises à l'une des tables de la terrasse, dans de jolies robes d'été et sous de grandes paires de lunettes identiques, un fin sourire étiraient leurs lèvres pulpeuses. De nombreux hommes se retournaient sur leur passage, le regard attiré par la beauté se dégageant des deux demoiselles.

Rose elle, n'eut aucun mal à passer inaperçu et se faufiler jusqu'à la chaise en face de ses amies. Elle avait le don d'être invisible lorsqu'elle était à leur côté, à Salem ou ailleurs. Cette particularité n'avait jamais dérangé Rose, contrairement à bien d'autres filles ne supportant pas la présence des jumelles à l'école. C'était d'ailleurs grâce au fait que Rose n'ait jamais été jalouse d'elles qu'elles étaient amies, toutes les trois.

« Rose ! Annonça Piper en se redressant et lui attrapant l'une de ses mains une fois qu'elle fut assise.

\- Mais où étais-tu la semaine dernière à la fête de Bryan ? Réprimanda quelque peu Elsie. On s'est ennuyées toute la soirée sans toi.. »

Rose planta son regard chocolat dans celui de la jumelle ayant le plus de tempérament.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le supporter.. souffla t'elle en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être, mais il y avait Sam.. »

Piper avait cet air malicieux faisant briller ses iris bleues, un air contagieux qui naquit également chez Elsie. Cette dernière se lissait une mèche de sa longue chevelure blonde d'une main.

« Il n'a fait que te chercher de toute la soirée » ajouta t'elle. « Je crois que c'est bien le seul en ce moment à ne pas nous regarder comme tous les autres.. »

Rose se tendit et ses lèvres se pincèrent quelques instants. Elle pensait beaucoup à Sam depuis qu'elle avait quitté Salem il y a un mois. Ils avaient vécus quelques moments ensemble que l'on pourrait qualifier de rapprochements. Le jeune homme lui avait apporté de l'attention, ce dont elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude jusqu'à présent. Et très vite, elle se sentit bien en sa présence, recherchant son sourire en le croisant dans les couloirs, son regard sympathique lorsqu'ils étaient en cours. Mais il ne s'était encore rien passé. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était la promesse que quelque chose pourrait se produire pour cette dernière année à Salem.

Sauf que cela n'arrivera pas.

Le plan Sam Hopkins était annulé.

Et cela, parce qu'elle était obligée d'aller en Angleterre, à des kilomètres de ses amis, de son école, de sa maison, de sa vie.

« Que se passe t'il Rose ? Questionna Elsie en voyant le trouble chez son amie.

\- Je.., commença t'elle. En fait, il fallait que je vous parle de quelque chose.. »

Elle ne savait pas comment leur annoncer. Elle ne savait même pas que dire exactement.

Toute cette histoire de la fausse identité de sa mère la troublait depuis des jours, elle se rendait compte petit à petit de l'ampleur de la situation et elle était même persuadée que c'était bien plus important que ce qu'elle semblait comprendre.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas parler de tout cela aux jumelles. Tout juste leur dire les faits, dans les grandes lignes.

« Je pars, je déménage pour l'année qui suit.., annonça t'elle de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent à l'unisson ses deux amies.

\- Comment ça tu pars ? Tu ne reviens pas à Salem ? » continua Elsie.

Rose fit un geste négatif de la tête, la mine désolée.

« Ma mère est mutée en Angleterre et, et ce n'est que temporaire » s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter. « Peut-être même que dans trois mois je reviendrais l'air de rien, finir l'année ici.. »

L'annonce de son départ avait instauré un silence entre les trois jeunes femmes. Rose savait très bien au fond d'elle qu'elle ne partait pas pour trois simples mois. Elle comprenait que sa mère devait aussi y aller pour elle et qu'elle-même allait partir sur les traces de ses origines maternelles mais surtout paternelles. Trois mois, c'était bien trop cours pour tout cela.

Et en connaissant Rose, les jumelles comprirent que leur amie partait pour un long moment. Les trois jeunes femmes parlèrent encore quelques minutes de ce départ jusqu'à ce que Piper se lève et prenne Rose dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer jolie Rose.. »

La rouquine en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elsie se joignit à l'étreinte et elles restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes avant de se séparer et de rire un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère, toutes trois fortement émues.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

La fin de l'après-midi s'annonça et Rose, au milieu des jumelles, avancait, le cœur un peu lourd, à travers la grande rue commerçante du village adjacent à l'école Salem. Elle était soulagée que ses amies n'aient pas mal pris son départ mais elle restait à la fois contrariée et peinée de sentir que c'était ses derniers moments en leur compagnie, là, à faire du shopping.

Elles croisèrent Hermione à la sortie d'une librairie.

« Elsie, Piper ! s'exclama Hermione de façon amicale. Je suis contente de vous voir.

\- Mme Prewett ! Saluèrent les jumelles d'une même voix. Nous aussi !

\- Tu as fait les achats que tu voulais ? s'enquit Rose.

\- Oui, commença Hermione. J'ai même trouvé quelque chose pour toi, je te montrerais lorsque l'on sera rentrées. »

Rose lui sourit. L'air sur le visage de sa mère lui faisait savoir que ce quelque chose était bien certainement en rapport à leur nouvelle aventure et curieuse, elle eut l'envie de savoir ce qu'il en était. Pourtant, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette se dessinant aux côtés de sa mère et son cœur alors, sembla rater un battement.

Devant elle se tenait Sam Hopkins, de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, il semblait gêné et son regard chocolat passait de ses amies, à sa mère, puis à elle.

« Ehm, bonjour Rose. »

Ses mains vinrent d'abord se loger dans les poches de son pantalon, puis s'en enlever pour que l'une d'elles lui frotte la tête, avant de revenir contre ses hanches. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise, presque rougissant et Rose, en face de lui, l'était tout autant.

Hermione elle, inspecta premièrement le jeune homme de haut en bas avant de sourire avec malice en direction des amies de sa fille. Elsie et Piper ne savaient cacher leur grand sourire et ne cessaient d'observer Rose et Sam. Piper donna un coup de coude à son amie pour qu'elle se reprenne.

« Ah, euh, bonjour Sam ! » Balbutia quelque peu Rose. « Maman, je te présente Sam. Sam, ma mère. »

Elle faisait les présentations avec un mouvement de main, tout en ne sachant pas où se mettre.

« Enchantée Sam, énonça Hermione en lui tendant sa main.

\- De même, Mme Prewett. »

Ils restèrent tous quelque peu silencieux un instant, tandis que deux d'entre eux étaient loin d'être à l'aise. Hermione intervint alors.

« Rose, je rentre à la maison.. tu rentres bientôt, d'accord ? Lui demanda t'elle dans un doux sourire.

\- Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

\- Les filles, Sam, je suis contente de vous avoir vus et je vous souhaite à tous les trois une bonne rentrée ! Adressa Hermione aux étudiants avec sympathie.

\- Nous aussi Mme Prewett et merci, commença Piper.

\- Bon voyage à vous en Angleterre, on espère vous revoir très vite ! Termina Elsie.

\- Nous aussi, nous espérons pouvoir revenir très vite » commenta t'elle avec un air désolé.

Hermione leur sourit une dernière fois puis s'éclipsa non sans un dernier regard envers sa fille et ce jeune homme qui ne cessait de la dévorer du regard.

« Rose, nous allons y aller nous aussi, entonna Elsie dans un grand sourire partagé avec sa sœur.

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit Rose, comprenant ensuite le manège de ses amies.

\- Oui, on.. on doit rentrer tôt » ajouta Piper dans un mensonge évident.

Rose sourit mais eut un air contrit. Elle aurait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps avec ses plus proches amies. Les jumelles vinrent alors à tour de rôle la serrer fort dans leur bras et Rose leur promit de leur écrire régulièrement. Et elles s'éloignèrent, dans un dernier regard tout aussi chaleureux que peiné.

Rose se retrouva alors seule avec Sam qui avait attendu patiemment qu'elle fasse ses adieux à ses amies. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent. Ils décidèrent tous les deux de faire quelques pas et Sam l'emmena dans une rue menant jusqu'à un pont peu fréquenté mais ayant une vue sur Salem La marche jusqu'à celui-ci ne fut pas de longue durée, mais assez pour que le brun réunisse le courage nécessaire pour lui attraper sa main le long du trajet.

Une fois là-haut, seuls et accoudés à un muret donnant sur la vue désirée, toujours dans un doux silence, ils restèrent ainsi, ensemble. Sam l'interrompit au bout de quelques minutes.

« Donc tu pars ? »

Rose entendait dans le ton de sa voix la déception que le jeune homme ressentait. Elle avait relevé ses iris chocolatées sur lui à ce même instant et une mine désolée s'afficha sur son visage.

« Oui.. »

Le brun préféra diriger son regard au loin, dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait vraiment affecté par cette annonce et Rose en fut touchée.

« Je suis désolée.. » lui souffla t'elle, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui mentir en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait peut-être dans trois mois. Elle sentait qu'elle devait être honnête avec lui en cet instant. Et il la regarda de nouveau, une pincée chaleureuse en plus dans son regard.

« C'est dommage tu sais » commença t'il. « J'aimais bien quand t'étais là.. »

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étirèrent quelque peu, un air sincère dessinant ses traits. Rose avait rougit, faisant ressortir comme jamais ses taches de rousseurs. Elle avait baissé son regard quelques instants avant de le relever de nouveau vers lui. Elle aimait ses iris brunes sur elle, son doux sourire. Du bout des doigts, il vint lui relever une mèche de ses cheveux pour la placer derrière son oreille et malgré le fin frisson que cela venait de lui provoquer, Rose ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

« Tu sais que c'est incroyablement cliché ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Un sourire taquin s'affichait sur ses lèvres tandis que le même se dessina sur celles de Sam.

« Je sais » admit-il. « Mais je voulais le faire depuis un certain temps. »

Rose sourit de nouveau, simplement. Une sensation agréable lui emplissait tout son être. C'était ça, aimer ?

« Alors permets-moi de faire ça.. » annonça t'elle en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour passer sa main droite dans la chevelure en bataille du jeune homme. Il sourit, il en rit presque.

« Tu le fais tellement souvent, je me demandais comment ça faisait à force.. avoua t'elle en riant.

\- Donc tu m'observais ? La questionna t'il avec un air taquin.

\- Tout autant que tu m'observais moi » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Ils se sourirent d'air un entendu et un nouveau silence vint s'immiscer entre eux. Un silence qui n'était pas pesant et même plutôt agréable.

« Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup tes taches de rousseur, lui dit-il.

\- Comment ça ? rougit Rose.

\- Piper m'a dit que tu ne les aimais pas, répondit Sam. Moi au contraire je trouve que ça te donne du charme, du caractère, une note personnelle. »

Rose fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se radoucir. Piper parlait trop. Mais, il aimait ses taches de rousseur et cela, elle pris bien soin de le noter dans un coin de sa tête.

« Tu crois qu'il se serait passé quoi, l'an prochain, à Salem ? Demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas, commença t'il. Je, je pense que je t'aurais invité au bal. »

Rose sourit, mais fut contrariée. Elle l'aurait parié, elle l'avait rêvé.

« Et j'aurais accepté, lui confia t'elle.

\- Je t'aurais emmené voir les étoiles ce soir là, dans la tour d'Astronomie, peut-être.. continua t'il.

\- Et tu m'aurais passé ta veste de costume car j'aurais eu froid, ajouta Rose.

\- Puis je t'aurais embrassé. »

Le jeune homme avait annoncé cette dernière phrase dans une assurance mêlée à du regret. Un sentiment qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

« Et ça aurait été parfait. Conclut Rose, peinée.

\- Tu penses qu'on s'est ratés, tous les deux ? Continua t'elle. Tu penses qu'on aurait pu se voir avant, que maintenant, c'est trop tard ?

\- Je ne sais pas Rose.. dit-il. Je pense que.. les choses devaient peut-être se dérouler comme ça.. »

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend, les laissant réfléchir tous les deux quelques instants.

« Peut-être que l'on se retrouvera quand tu reviendras..

\- Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais Sam, avoua t'elle.

\- On finira peut-être par se recroiser. »

Le brun se passa de nouveau une main dans sa chevelure et son regard se porta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, puis de nouveau sur ses iris. Il sembla hésiter, longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe l'idée qui semblait émerger en lui. Rose sembla comprendre. Elle se leva de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un long baiser sur sa joue tandis que les bras forts de celui qui aurait pu être son premier amour, l'encerclait tendrement.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Lorsque Rose arriva chez elle par la cheminée une heure plus tard, elle tomba sur sa mère assise confortablement dans l'un de leurs sofas, un livre dans les mains. Elle comprit par l'expression du visage qu'affichait sa fille, que celle-ci venait de faire ses adieux. Alors elle l'invita auprès d'elle et lui posa trois livres sur les genoux.

Parce que rien de mieux qu'un bon livre pour se changer les idées, à part peut-être trois excellents ouvrages, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu as entre tes mains, sans doute le livre qui m'a le plus servi dans ma vie et celui qui m'a fait le plus rêvé, annonça d'un ton presque solennel Hermione.

\- Ah oui ? répondit Rose dans un étonnement enjoué en prenant le plus gros des livres. Celui-ci ?

\- Oui, celui-ci. »

Hermione semblait presque couver du regard l'ouvrage. Il n'était plus très neuf et il semblait même avoir été lu des centaines de fois. Sur sa couverture marron se dessinait le relief d'un château à hautes tours et un grand titre doré scintillait au dessus.

« L'Histoire de Poudlard. » lu à voix haute Rose. « De Garius Tomkink. »

Elle n'était guère impressionnée par l'épaisseur du volume, au contraire, elle en feuilletait déjà les pages et s'arrêtait quelques fois à celles avec des croquis et autres illustrations. Quelques fois, des annotations de la fine et arrondie écriture de sa mère apparaissaient sur le coin des pages et un sourire étirait déjà ses lèvres car elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait beaucoup apprécier sa lecture.

Les yeux de sa mère étaient un peu brillants et Rose se demanda si cela avait à voir avec l'ouvrage ou les souvenirs qu'il lui donnait.

« Ensuite, tu as les Contes de Beedle le Barde, continua Hermione.

\- Je connais déjà ces contes, tu me les lisais quand j'étais enfant, répondit Rose.

\- Oui, je sais, mais tu aimeras t'y replonger à cause du troisième livre qui est en lien avec l'une des histoires du livre » confia l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Rose souleva alors le dernier bouquin, posant les deux autres sur la table basse devant elles. La couverture était beaucoup plus neuve et moderne que les deux précédents ouvrages et dessus, figurait en grosse lettres « La seconde guerre des sorciers. 1991-1998 ».

« Il n'y a qu'un seul livre qui traite de cette période dès 1991, beaucoup pensent qu'elle a commencé en 1995 mais l'histoire est beaucoup plus complète dans cette période de sept ans » précisa Hermione d'un air concerné.

Rose acquiesça en silence et lu rapidement la quatrième de couverture annonçant à la fois une biographie et des faits historiques. Il fut écrit que des propos de vrais héros de guerre furent recueillis et transmis dans le livre et que l'auteur avait tenu à le rendre le plus véridique possible.

« Il y avait un nombre infini d'ouvrages à ce propos, en y ayant jeté un œil, je pense que c'est l'une des versions les plus justes.. continua Hermione en voyant sa fille lire le résumé.

\- Tout est dit dedans tu penses ? Releva Rose.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas avoir la version de tout le monde.

\- Ils n'ont pas la tienne, ajouta l'étudiante.

\- Ils n'ont pas la mienne, en effet., conclut l'ancienne membre du trio d'Or. Mais, justement, tu m'auras moi pour compléter. »

Rose hocha de nouveau la tête. Deux de ces trois livres l'intéressait fortement. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se lancer dans la lecture de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Quant à la biographie, elle savait déjà que la lecture allait être à la fois enrichissante et compliquée.

Mais elle avait accepté que les choses changent et d'avoir des informations, des vérités. Alors elle en acceptait les conséquences.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

C'est le lendemain matin que, cartons entassés dans le salon, le grand départ était imminent. Hermione et Rose ne cessaient de vérifier toutes les pièces une dernière fois à la recherche de quelque chose manquant et c'est à dix heures tapantes, qu'elles furent réunies près de la cheminée. Dans la dizaine de cartons devant elles, étaient principalement rangés des vêtements et de nombreux livres, comme Olivier l'avait prédit. Alors d'un coup de baguette, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et un à uns, les cartons s'envolèrent dans un ballet précis et lointain dans le ciel. Ils devinrent invisibles une fois atteints les nuages.

« Je les envois directement vers Olivier qui a du préparer la maison depuis, rassura Hermione.

\- D'accord, à notre tour d'y aller ? S'enquit Rose, impatiente depuis son réveil.

\- Oui. »

Hermione a le regard brillant. Elle partage à la fois son angoisse et l'excitation qui lui noue le ventre depuis maintenant une semaine à travers son regard envers sa fille. Emplie de doutes, elle ne peut plus faire machine arrière et cela aussi, ça lui fait peur.

Mais elle n'a pas été repartie à Gryffondor pour rien il y a quelques années et prenant la main de sa fille, elles transplannèrent dans un crac sonore, laissant derrière elles leurs vies construites ici. En pause, un temps.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Après plusieurs voyages par poudre de cheminette, portoloins et transplannages, les deux Prewett arrivèrent enfin sur le sol anglais. Plus précisément devant une propriété possédant un jardin arboré entourant une charmante maison de campagne. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, tout juste assez pour se sentir à l'aise sans en faire trop, ici, perdu en pleine nature.

Haute d'un étage et à la façade blanche, rappelant bien l'architecture anglaise, elle les accueillait au delà d'un chemin en pierre grises jusqu'à sa grande porte d'entrée.

Et c'est presque timidement qu'elles avancèrent, toutes deux, en sa direction. Hermione décida d'entrer la première, s'attendant à retrouver Olivier. Elles se rendirent pourtant compte qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux en ces lieux et elles entreprirent d'en faire la visite.

Une visite qui ne fut pas très longue, compte tenu que la maison, dans tout son charme, n'accueillait que trois chambres avec leur salle de bain à l'étage et un bureau. Au rez-de-chaussé, la jolie cuisine donnait sur un grand salon aux meubles de bibliothèque encore vides, après avoir dépassé le grand hall d'entrée et une salle à manger des plus charmantes.

La décoration rappelait beaucoup à Hermione celle qui était chez elle, chez ses parents, tout le long de sa vie à Londres. Elle était de nouveau chez elle, sur le sol anglais et un sentiment étrange l'habitait.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, non, mais une impression familière venait naître en elle, répandant à la fois une douceur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis un certain temps mêlée à une grande incertitude.

Rose décida rapidement quelle serait sa chambre en choisissant celle ayant la vue sur le parc derrière la maison, depuis la grande baie vitrée.

Elles passèrent la soirée à attendre les cartons, puis, en attendant, à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ensemble.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Deux jours qu'elles étaient ici déjà et leurs affaires étaient enfin arrivées. Le rangement de fait, les deux femmes se sentaient de plus en plus chez elles désormais.

Rose aurait bientôt terminé de lire l'énorme ouvrage sur Poudlard et déjà, elle avait envie de repasser sur certains chapitres. Le château qu'elle connaîtrait très bientôt l'émerveillait déjà et elle avait hâte de le visiter.

Elle tomba de temps à autres sur des noms de villages connus au Royaume-Uni et ayant un lien avec Poudlard comme Godric's Hollow ou encore Pré-au-Lard. Elle releva également le nom du Chemin de Traverse et très vite, elle vint voir sa mère à ce sujet.

« Maman, tu crois qu'on pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard ou au Chemin de Traverse bientôt ? »

Hermione interrompit la cuisine du repas qu'elle confectionnait et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais cru, avant, entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de sa fille. Ces noms appartenaient à sa vie d'ici et non celle des États-Unis. Et finalement, cela commençait à beaucoup lui plaire que Rose marche dans ses pas.

« Pourquoi pas oui, acquiesça Hermione. Nous irons à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi.. »

Rose fut ravie. Elle profita des deux dernières heures qui lui restait pour lire ce qu'elle pouvait de la suite de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Une fois qu'elles eurent pris leur repas, Hermione sortit deux petites fioles de son sac. L'une d'elle contenait une liquide d'un vert kaki, assez ragoutant tandis que l'autre possédait quelques cheveux.

Hermione plongea l'un des cheveux dans le liquide et en attendant quelques secondes que le breuvage agisse, elle avoua à sa fille.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'aller prendre quelques cheveux sur la brosse de la voisine.. »

Rose sourit, repensant à la mère célibataire habitant à côté de chez elles à Boston. Elle était très gentille et toujours serviable. Un peu impressionnée que sa mère ose prélever des cheveux en douce pour en faire du polynectar, elle attendit patiemment de la voir se transformer devant elle.

Et Hermione avait bien fait de choisir cette femme. Rose reconnaissait presque les traits de sa mère derrière ce regard encore chocolaté. Elle avait un peu plus de formes et était un peu plus petite, ses cheveux étaient devenus aubruns et lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules dans la coupe parfaite de la mère au foyer. Son nez était légèrement plus long, ses lèvres un peu plus pulpeuses.

Mais sa mère était toujours là, derrière tout ce nouveau attirail et elle lui souriait de la même façon qu'avant. Même avec le polynectar, elle savait la reconnaître.

« C'est bien, comme ça ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Oui, tout va bien. »

Elles se sourirent puis Hermione lui attrapa la main avant de les faire transplanner. Elles arrivèrent alors à l'entrée d'une longue rue, sous un chaud soleil. Le panneau les accueillant présentait le village et des lettres un peu effacées annonçaient Pré-au-Lard. Devant elles se tenaient plusieurs familles et autres couples se baladant. Il n'y avait pas foule, mais le village n'était pas non plus désert.

Mère et fille se promenèrent alors dans ces rues durant une bonne heure, allant de boutique en boutiques, parfois même sans rien acheter. Hermione glissait des anecdotes à sa fille lorsqu'elles passaient par des lieux importants ou chargés de souvenirs.

Et elles se délectaient, toutes les deux, de passer ce moment ensemble. C'était comme si leur relation, qui était déjà assez forte avant, venait de passer un nouveau cap.

Une barrière était levée, celle du passé d'Hermione.

Et elles passaient du bon temps en compagnie de l'autre, à se créer des souvenirs tout en revivant d'autres pour Hermione.

Jusqu'au pub des Trois Balais où elles décidèrent de s'y arrêter afin de boire une bièraubeurre ensemble.

« _C'est toujours plein de monde et beaucoup trop bruyant. »_ déclara Hermione avec un sentiment de familiarité encore très fort. « Mais il semblerait qu'en plein été, ça aille mieux.. »

Rose sourit et trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson si particulière. Elle grimaça d'abord, lorsque la faible dose d'alcool lui brula légèrement la gorge mais le goût de cette bière vint lui très vite lui caresser le palais. Puis de nouveau, elle sourit, satisfaite.

« Mais c'est trop bon ! » s'exclama t'elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Hermione sourit et trempa elle aussi ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Lorsqu'elle reposa la choppe, elle lui avoua :

« Ton père adorait cette boisson.. »

Rose ne put s'empêcher de continuer de sourire, cette fois-ci d'un sourire doux. Elle appréciait vraiment lorsque sa mère lui racontait certaines choses à propos de son père. Elle avait comme l'impression de réussir à coller ensemble les pièces du puzzle qu'était le mystère de son père.

Mais soudain, Hermione se raidit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelque peu, fixant la porte des Trois Balais venant de s'ouvrir.

Rose se retourna aussitôt, mais sa mère lui attrapa le bras pour la faire se retourner rapidement vers elle.

« Rose, ne te retourne pas. Attends.. » demanda t'elle.

Hermione réfléchit alors à toute vitesse et attrapa sa baguette. Ses lèvres remuèrent et elle se concentra sur sa fille. Rose sentit un léger picotement lui tirailler un peu le haut de ses pommettes et son nez et le temps d'un instant, elle sentit sa vision touchée, elle aussi. Elle comprit que sa mère venait d'user d'un sortilège de métamorphose sur elle, l'un de ces sortilèges temporaires que l'on apprend en cours. Et elle fronça les sourcils, pas encore certaine de comprendre pourquoi sa mère s'était empressée de faire cela.

Sans pouvoir continuer plus, Hermione s'interrompit et rangea sa baguette. Un sourire courtois vint se loger sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une femme arriva à leur rencontre. Rose leva enfin son regard qui était désormais d'un bleu crystal, sans plus que de taches de rousseurs ne viennent parsemer son visage. Elle était différente, mais elle restait Rose Prewett, Rose Granger car Hermione n'avait pas eut le temps de lui changer d'autres caractéristiques de son identité physique.

Et cette femme la dévisagea, un instant, avant de reporter son regard sur sa mère. Ses yeux interrogeaient, ils détaillaient. Ils scrutaient, ils étaient remplis de doute. Mais un sourire étira ses lèvres, un sourire incertain certes, mais un sourire aimable.

« Bonjour, je.. » commença t'elle. « Excusez-moi, mais, j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà croisées quelque part.. »

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

C'est un peu long, vu que c'est un chapitre autour du déménagement mais il fallait clôturer certaines choses et maintenant que c'est fait, je vous promets plus de surprises pour le prochain chapitre, notamment l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages dans la vie de Rose, que JK nous a créé. J'ai hâte de vous les présenter d'ailleurs. Qu'avez vous pensé de ces moments avec sa mère, puis avec les jumelles et Sam ? ;)

Avez-vous déjà une idée de qui peut bien être cette femme venant de les accoster ?! :)

Je souhaite une bonne rentrée (si rentrée il y a) à tous ! Rendez-vous très bientôt pour le troisième chapitre ! ;)

Avya.


End file.
